


Playtime with Kitty

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [33]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Transformation, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Poor Bloodshed, Short One Shot, can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed can't spend an afternoon hanging out with Thornstriker without some dumb kids wanting to play with him.





	Playtime with Kitty

 

"Are you alright, Bloodshed?"

 

The black jaguar growled out through his shut jaw, but none of the little kids climbing all over him grew scared of him.  In fact, they seemed to enjoy it, some laughing at the sound and others growling with him.

 

Such a scene would confuse any bystander if not for the fact that the giant cat was a god and lover of the mortal Thornstriker, who was sitting next to the grumpy cat and his entourage of children playing with him.

 

Or rather on top of him.

 

"I thought your kind feared giant cats."

 

"Well..." Thornstriker grimaced as a little boy stepped on Bloodshed's head, "The little ones are rather curious... and playful."

 

Never had she thought a cat could make such an ungrateful face.  Of course, other cats did not have several children climbing them like a tree.  Most of them would either grab one to eat or just run off.

 

Not Bloodshed though.  He wouldn't leave Thornstriker alone even in the small field by her village.  And the last time he pulled her away from the kids and ran off with her, he not only got into a huge fight with her brother for 'stealing her away', but Thornstriker had also gotten mad at him for upsetting the children by throwing them off him.

 

So he was now stuck here.  In this field.  With kids all over him.  And jumping on him.

 

"Miss Thornstriker, can he play tag with us?"

 

Thornstriker smiled at the little girl who had run up to her as she turned to Bloodshed who was buried beneath a dozen kids.

 

"Bloodshed?"

 

He didn't want to, but anything beat being crushed by these kids who probably hadn't bathed in a while.  And he didn't want to make Thornstriker mad again.

 

"Alright." Slowly getting up, the kids tumbling off him with laughter, he stood tall on his paws and announced, "I'll give you to the count of ten to run.  One-"

 

Squealing in delight, the children scattered to escape the jaguar.  Glancing over at his smiling lover, Bloodshed sighed as he continued counting over the sounds of laughing children.

 

Well, at least he was getting to move around now.

 

END


End file.
